Fairy War: Act I - Serpentine
by afriendinme
Summary: A new dark guild is on the rise. Deciding to act quickly, The Council sent requests to cripple the rising threat before it can gain any strength. Fairy Tail sent Team Natsu to assist the council's request and soon face an unexpected enemy that could very well destroy the very foundations of the guild.
1. Chapter 1

**Serpentine**

**Summary: **A new dark guild is on the rise. Deciding to act quickly, The Council sent requests to cripple the rising threat before it can gain any strength. Fairy Tail sent Team Natsu to assist the council's request and soon face an unexpected enemy that could very well destroy the very foundations of the guild.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! It's my third story (second since the real second one was a sequel.) I can't say how thrilled I am to share this new idea I have in mind. It took me that long to finalize how the story will proceed. There will be three Acts in this story, each with it's own plot that is overarching. Hope you'll enjoy this new story and HOPEFULLY I will no longer go on extended hiatuses. I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Fairy War: Act I**

**Chapter 1: The Snake Coven**

It was a fine day in the land of Fiore. At a forest just south of Crocus, Team Natsu was currently on a mission to hunt down several members of Snake Coven. They were wandering around the forest, looking for the cave where the Coven was currently residing.

"We've been going around in circles!" Lucy complained. "We've passed that tree numerous times now! Are you sure that cat knows where we're going?"

"Lucy, don't bother Happy." Natsu said, supporting his best friend. "Happy knows where the cave is!"

Lucy groaned in disapproval. On the other hand, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Carla were content with Happy leading them to the mission. The forest was thick and teeming with wildlife. It was very easy to hide and get lost within.

"Lucy, don't be too harsh on Happy." Wendy said. "I trust we'll be there soon."

Lucy sighed. She had no other choice but despite being lost, she was happy to have friends to be there with her. Suddenly, Happy landed and stopped.

"Happy, is something wrong?" Erza asked.

Happy didn't immediately reply but instead began to frantically look around.

"Happy?" Natsu asked.

"We're lost" Happy said.

"Just as I thought" Lucy whispered while Erza confronted Natsu on letting the cat lead them.

While Erza and Natsu were arguing on who should lead the group, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla were having a small picnic on their own.

"So, Gray how are things with Juvia recently?" Lucy asked.

"I'm curious too. Yesterday, I saw you two walking around Magnolia the whole afternoon." Wendy added.

Gray was getting nervous at the two female mages' questions.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike her" Happy chimed in, resulting in a frozen exceed at which Erza found amusing. Gray tried to react but stuttered with every word.

"It seems that Gray is unable to find the right words to describe his relationship with Juvia." Lucy added.

Natsu and Erza have calmed down and joined the others in the impromptu picnic. Erza sat beside Wendy while Natsu plopped next to Happy and Lucy. Erza took a slice of cake while Natsu grabbed the map from Happy and gave it to Lucy. Erza was enjoying a proper picnic without the distraction of bandits, mages and the Jigglejugs Gang.

"Why me?" Lucy asked, wondering why and how she will lead the group to the location of the cave.

"You have that compass penguin spirit." Natsu groaned, while grabbing a large bone of ham. "I'm sure he'll point us to the right direction." Natsu said before stuffing his mouth with the ham.

Lucy agreed and sighed. She hadn't thought of it earlier. At least they have this short picnic. They group enjoyed the food and the time to enjoy just with themselves without the rowdiness of the other guild members. As soon as they finished eating and resting because of Natsu taking a long nap, they packed up and helped load the stuff in Erza's carriage.

"Ok, Lucy. Where will we head to?" Erza asked.

Lucy grabbed Pyxis key from her pouch and said, "I open thee, gate of the compass, Pyxis."

The Celestial Spirit appeared and happily jumped upon being summoned.

"Pyxis, I need you to guide us to this point on the map." Lucy said, showing the penguin the location on the request.

The compass on top of the penguin's head began to spin. As the compass began to slow down, they heard a sharp hissing noise.

"What was that?" Wendy asked, trembling while hugging Carla tightly.

"It came from over there!" Gray pointed to the west of their position, a thick part of the forest.

"Do you think it was the Snake Coven?" Lucy asked as Natsu, Gray and Erza eyed the surroundings.

The hissing became more frequent and was more distinct from each other. It was surrounding the clearing in the forest they were in.

"Crap, we've been surrounded!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wells, wells. Whats dos wes haves heres?" A thin man appeared. The man was extremely thin and wore black baggy pants, sandals and a waist-level sleeveless coat. His hair was tied up in a pony tail behind his head. His eyes were elliptical in shape, his mouth was wide and thin.

"Who the hell are you?" Gray said, throwing his jacket away and preparing to attack in case they decide to.

"Stand down, Gray. We're completely in the dark here. We may be outmanned." Erza commanded.

"Hell I care!" Natsu exclaimed, his fists already in flames and his mouth spewing fire.

"Is means nos harms." The man hissed. "Wes overheards yours wordss ands cames tos helps yous."

"Help us?" Erza asked. "How, exactly will you help us?"

Erza requiped 2 of her swords, just in case, as more and more people appeared from the forest.

"Titanias iss so wises. Fairys Tailss' outnumbereds ands wes ares a darks guilds. Thes Snakes Covens wills makes easys works ofs Fairys Tails." The man boastfully remarked.

The Fairy Tail mages were slowly moving back to each other. They were vastly outnumbered and blind on how powerful Snake Coven was. Based on the intelligence they were provided, Snake Coven is a relatively new dark guild but quickly built its reputation using deceit, stealth and cunning. The Council, decided to act quickly and sent a job request to various guilds to cripple Snake Coven by attacking several known hideouts of the members of the guild.

"So, who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Mys names iss Savus" the man replied, bowing for respect.

"Savus or Savu? You really should work on your speech." Carla said, crossing her arm.

"He's just trying to be a snake, Carla." Wendy whispered.

"Sos, wills yous joins uss insides?" Savu asked, paving his hand behind them.

"What should we do, Erza? Should we listen to these snake creeps?" Lucy asked, getting worried of their fate.

Erza just eyed the situation. They can fight but who knows how much magic and how many of them are there.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU SNAKES! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

A stream of flames erupted out of Natsu's mouth, startling Savu and disoriented several members of the Coven.

"About damn time. Ice Make: Lance"

Icicles spewed out and cleared a path behind them as the Coven members dodged the attack.

"Now's our chance! Natsu! Gray! Cover our retreat!"

"Retreat?!" Natsu and Gray were shocked to hear those words out of Erza. They were expecting Erza to join their attacks but she mistook it as a distraction.

"Let's not waste any…" Erza said before a long tail grabbed her by the neck.

"ERZA!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I open thee, Gate of the Crab, Canc…" Lucy tried to summon cancer but her mouth was covered by a green colored slime, much to her disgust. Lucy tried her best to remove the slime but it was sticking to her. Another green slime hit Lucy, this time it sealed her hands, further preventing her to help.

Soon, Erza was wrapped entirely by a snake's body but, to her shock, found out it has the upper body of a man. "A mage?" much to Erza's surprise. The mage tightened his grip and was slowly crushing Erza.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Wes weres gracious tos yous Fairiess buts tos launchs ans attacks? Ass yous cans sees, wes Snakes Covens ares mages toos. Don'ts forgets." Savu reminded them of who they were dealing with.

Savu ordered them to carry the female mages. Wendy, hugging Carla tightly, was too scared to fight against the Coven after witnessing how they easily incapacitated Erza and Lucy. Happy, Natsu and Gray were fighting the mages, in hopes of rescuing their female comrades.

"Viperss, deals withs thes otherss." Savu ordered.

Three mages, one male and two females went off towards the remaining Fairy Tail mages.

Savu and the rest of his guildmates, carried Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Carla back to their cave hideout. Savu smiled upon seeing the captured mages. He joined his guildmates back to their hideout.

**(Natsu, Gray and Happy)**

"Gray! Where's Lucy, Erza and Wendy?" Natsu wondered. He blocked a punch from a member of the Snake Coven and threw him towards three more.

"We got separated." Gray replied, slashing both Ice Swords at the opponent before blocking the claws of another.

"Natsu! I saw them take Lucy and the others to the cave there!" Happy shouted, trying to evade the various magic beams shooting at him.

Natsu grinned. Their hideout has been discovered. They just have to find a way to finish these off. Natsu backed towards Gray and saw them completely surrounded.

"We have to rescue Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Carla. But first, let's show these mages that they shouldn't be messing with Fairy Tail." Natsu boasted.

Suddenly, Gray began cooling the air around them and Natsu lit up his fists. The Snake Coven mages slowly approached the cornered mages.

"Hey Natsu, I think these mages think they got the upper hand here." Gray smiled. The air keeps on getting cooler. Their breaths were now visible except for Natsu.

Natsu grinned. His flaming fists burst even hotter. He slammed them together and leapt. Gray quickly positioned his hands and quickly touched the ground.

"Ice Make: Geyser"

Ice formed in front of Gray and moved in a wide arc forward before bursting upward. It hit all of the mages in front of Gray.

"Fire Dragon's Roar"

From above, a breath of fire lashed out behind Gray, quickly dispatching the mages below.

"These guys are too strong!" A mage shouted in fear.

"They're inhuman!" Another mage commented.

The unharmed members of the Snake Coven quickly ran away, fearing another powerful attack.

"Happy! Lead us to where they took Lucy." Natsu ordered.

"Aye sir!"

Happy led Gray and Natsu towards the cave hideout of Snake Coven but were stopped by three mages.

"Step out of the way if you don't want to get hurt." Gray said, walking by two of them.

The large man glared at Gray and grabbed him by the shoulder. He wore a blue skull cap, covering most of his brown unruly hair. He was dark skinned and scaly, by the looks of it. He wore a tattered blue sleeveless shirt, showing his well ripped arms and white pants with black shoes.

"Don't try to disrespect Sev here. He may be unable to talk but he's quite the man of action." The smaller man said. The smaller man wore a black tank top along with black pants. He was barefoot and had military style haircut. His eyes were uneven in size, the right one was slightly bigger than the left.

Sev then pushed Gray back towards Natsu and the woman laughed. Gray glared at Sev while Natsu looked at the female mage. The woman wore an elaborate dress, it was gold and her long golden locks were touching the ground. She had a red headband that stood out. Her dress was split in the sides, showing her shapely legs and the silver high heeled shoes. She wore gloves that matched her dress and were elbow length.

"That woman looks like she's going to a ball." Happy commented.

"My, my the cat can talk and fly." The woman commented, with a slight hint of surprise. She eyed Gray and Natsu, especially Natsu.

"Hmmmm…" the woman said sexily, sensually licking her lips.

Gray, Natsu and Happy could only stand as the three mages blocked their path. Natsu was weirded out by the look on the female mage.

"Psst. Gray. Why is that woman looking at me like that?" Natsu whispered.

Gray ignored Natsu's question, instead tried to assess the situation.

"She liiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you" Happy teased.

"Sev, Rorkafella deal with the guy in boxers. I'll HANDLE Pinky here." The woman said, slowly approaching Natsu.

Natsu and Gray entered into their battle stance. Rorkafella immediately dashed towards Gray which Gray dodged left but hit Sev. Gray was shocked.

"_How the hell did he get here so fast?!_" Gray wondered as Sev grabbed his right wrist and spun him around like a towel.

Rorkafella signaled Sev to throw the dizzy Gray up. Sev obliged and hurled Gray up. Rorkafella raised his hands, palms facing upward and aimed at Gray.

"Solar Beam"

A ball of bright light appeared around Rorkafella's palms and then shot up towards Gray. Gray had to react, quickly as the beam approached him.

"Ice Make: Shield"

A shield of ice appeared between Gray and the solar beam but it was quickly shattered and Gray barely avoided getting hit by shifting to his left.

"Ice Make: Lance"

Sev glared at Gray and thrust his palm upward towards the icicles rushing towards them. The icicles hit an invisible barrier and quickly shattered. Gray landed in front of them and quickly stripped off his jacket.

"Why did you strip?" Rorkafella wondered.

"You're no cannon fodder. It's time to get serious." Gray said.

**(Natsu and Happy)**

Natsu slowly moved back as the weird and mysterious woman slowly approached Natsu.

"C'mere pretty boy" the woman huskily said while enticing Natsu to approach her.

Natsu was nervous. He didn't know what to do to this woman.

"F…Fire Dragon's Roar"

The woman jumped away as Natsu ran towards Gray.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed Gray away from his opponents.

"What are you doing, Natsu?" Gray asked, angry at him for taking him away from his fight.

Happy led the panicking Natsu towards the entrance of the cave. As soon as they entered, Natsu regained his composure.

"What the hell was that for, flame head?!" Gray frustratingly asked Natsu.

"I felt that woman's magic. It made me panic. My thoughts were muddled and for the first time, I was unable to fight back." Natsu admitted.

"That woman scared you?" Gray teased.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Natsu responded, flames spewing from his mouth.

"We'll deal with that later, right now we have to find the others." Happy chimed in, reminding Gray and Natsu that Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Carla are in the hands of Snake Coven.

The cave was dimly lit and had two separate passages probably dug up by mages. Natsu tried to make out a scent similar to Lucy's since he's very familiar with hers but he couldn't. They had to make up a plan. Time was short and who knows how long before they come up behind them.

"Let's split up." Gray suggested.

"Split up? But Gray, how am I supposed to defend myself?" Happy asked.

"Happy, go with Natsu. We need to move silently as possible without alerting the entire Snake Coven that we are here. It's good that they haven't shown up yet." Gray said.

"Who hasn't show up yet?" A familiar voice asked.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Reviews are welcome :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Serpentine**

**Summary: **A new dark guild is on the rise. Deciding to act quickly, The Council sent requests to cripple the rising threat before it can gain any strength. Fairy Tail sent Team Natsu to assist the council's request and soon face an unexpected enemy that could very well destroy the very foundations of the guild.

**Previously: **Fairy Tail sent Team Natsu on a Council mission to eliminate branches of the dark Guild Snake Coven. After a mix up with directions, they encountered Savu and several other members of Snake Coven. During a small confrontation with Snake Coven, Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Carla were subdued and captured. Now, Natsu, Gray and Happy must rescue the other members of Fairy Tail while avoiding Team Viper.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! Thanks for those who reviewed and followed the story. I know it wasn't that much but here is where it gets tense. Anyway, enjoy the story and I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Fairy War: Act I**

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail vs Viper**

Natsu, Gray and Happy looked back and saw Levy, Gajeel and Pantherlily, much to their relief.

"Natsu, where's Lucy and the others?" Levy asked.

"They were captured by the enemy guild and we're here to rescue them."

"Even Erza?" Gajeel added.

Gray, Natsu and Happy sighed. If Erza was captured, she'll definitely find a way to get free. Not that it's a bad thing but she might get mad thinking they left them to fend for themselves.

"GRAY! WE HAVE TO HEAD THERE QUICK BEFORE ERZA REALIZES WE'RE TAKING TO LONG!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs, while shaking Gray violently.

Gray slapped Natsu's hands away and punched him in the face.

"What was that for, ash brain?!" Gray exclaimed, annoyed with Natsu's actions.

"WE HAVE TO RESCUE ERZA AND THE OTHERS!" Natsu said, wailing his arms.

"What's the matter with Natsu?" Levy asked, bewildered with Natsu's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Leaving without me, Pinky?" a woman asked, her voice strained with a hint of disappointment but spoken teasingly.

"We stayed too long and they caught up!" Happy commented, not really helping with the situation.

"Who are you freaks?" Gajeel scoffed, clearly uninterested with what was happening but was amused with the scared Salamander.

"We're Snake Coven's elite team, Viper. Although the guildmaster is so obsessed with snake naming, none of us have magic based on snakes."

"HAPPY! HIDE ME FROM THAT WOMAN!" Natsu exclaimed, hiding behind Happy.

"What are you doing to Natsu?" Levy asked, both concerned and curious.

"My magic allows me to probe the mind of anyone and intensify a certain emotion or feeling, rendering them useless in battle." The woman explained to Levy.

"But Natsu isn't usually scared of an opponent." Happy said, recalling no such time Natsu ran away and cowered (other than Gildarts but that man was really powerful).

"Everyone is afraid. For Salamander, I just had to extract that fear from the deepest parts of his mind." The woman laughed. "Still, fear isn't the only thing I exploit in mages."

The woman swished her finger in the air. Everyone looked at Natsu but he still hasn't changed.

"It didn't work?" Gray wondered.

Gray looked around, the Snake Coven mages were blocking the entrance. Natsu was hiding behind Happy, hoping the Exceed will protect him from the woman, Gajeel was beside Pantherlily, who drew his Musica sword while still in Exceed form and Levy. Behind them were two passages, any of which could lead them to more members of the Snake Coven or Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Carla.

"Everyone ok?" Gray asked.

"Aye" Happy and Natsu replied.

"I'm ok too." Pantherlily said.

"Yeah, I'm good here." Gajeel said.

Levy didn't reply. She stood there, motionless.

"Oi, Levy! Are you ok?" Gajeel asked, worried at the Solid Script Mage.

"Ga…Gajeel" Levy stuttered, her cheeks were flushed and she tried her best to fight back.

"OI! What did you do to Levy?" Gajeel hollered at the female snake coven mage.

"See for yourself, Iron Gajeel." The woman snickered.

Gajeel looked back at Levy when she suddenly kissed him. Everyone was shocked except for the mages of Snake Coven. Even Natsu, who was still cowering behind Happy could not believe what he saw.

"Ahhh, love. The most precious of feelings." The female mage teased.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?! Stop toying with the feelings of Fairy Tail!" Gray exclaimed, his hands already in battle position.

"Me? The name is Desiree" she said, bowing.

Levy continued to kiss Gajeel, despite his protests and Pantherlily's attempts to separate the two.

"She…she got Levy!" Natsu commented while pointing at Levy and Gajeel, hiding even more behind Happy.

"Let's play some more, Salamander." Desiree said, swishing her finger again.

"Enough!" Gray said, agitated that Desiree was making a fool of them.

"Ice Make: Saucer"

Sev stepped forward, spread his arms and sent Rorkafella and Desiree to the sides, and taking the entire ice saucer. Gray looked back and saw Natsu no longer cowering behind Happy. Gajeel broke the kiss but was still being lured by Levy, who was being carried by Pantherlily, with another one.

"Natsu! The spell broke off?" Happy said, hoping Natsu can join Gray against Snake Coven.

"I have to find Lucy." Natsu said.

"We can find Lucy later. Right now, we have to break Levy off Desiree's magic and defeat these bastards." Gray said, launching another attack at the trio.

"Ice Make: Hammer"

A large hammer materialized above Desiree but it moved at landed infront of Sev instead.

"Solar Blast"

A small ball of light appeared and began to shine brighter within each second. Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light when it suddenly exploded, sending everyone back. It bought Snake Coven their much needed time to regain their ground after Gray's quick attacks.

"Desiree, Sev are you alright?" Rorkafella asked, worried about his teammates.

"I'm fine but I seem to have lost control over that Levy girl." Desiree commented.

The smoke cleared and the cavern entrance was empty. Viper was the only one left.

"It seems these Fairies are sneaky fellas." Rorkafella noted, amused.

"And I wanted to read that Ice Mage's mind. At least I still have a tiny bit of control with Salamander." Desiree said.

"How so?" Rorkafella noted.

"They took the right path, they're still near." Desiree smiled.

**(Natsu, Gray and Happy)**

"It's good to be away from them for a while." Gray commented, while running to wherever the path may lead them.

"But we got separated from Gajeel, Levy and Lily. I hope Levy's back to normal. But I do wonder how they'll react once Levy snaps back." Happy said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"I have to find Lucy." Natsu said with determination.

"And Erza and Wendy." Gray added.

"Don't forget, Carla too" Happy said.

"Lucy" Natsu muttered under his breath.

"What's with the determination to find Lucy?" Gray asked, wondering if this is Desiree's last magic spell before they ran off.

"I.. have to tell her…" Natsu said.

"Tell her what?" Gray said, wondering where this may lead to.

"I HAVE TO TELL LUCY I LOVE HER!" Natsu shouted.

Happy and Gray's jaw basically dropped and they stopped running, and flying in Happy's case, upon hearing Natsu's words.

**(Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily)**

They had managed to escape from Viper but got separated with Natsu, Gray and Happy. Pantherlily was still carrying Levy while Gajeel ran beside them.

"Lily, it's ok to let me down now." Levy said.

"Are you sure? You might go and kiss Gajeel again."

Levy's face went red upon remembering how she was caught under Desiree's magic. Still, at least she hadn't given Gajeel the box. But kissing him? The thought of it muddled Levy's mind.

"I…I'm ok now, Lily." Levy stammered.

They stopped for a moment as Lily put Levy down. Gajeel crossed his arms and watched Levy, intently.

"You sure, you're ok Levy?" Gajeel asked.

Levy smiled at Gajeel's concern for her, making the Iron Dragon Slayer's cheeks red.

"I HAVE TO TELL LUCY I LOVE HER!"

They heard Natsu's loud scream and it echoed through the cave. The cave became noisier as members of Snake Coven were alerted of Fairy Tail's presence.

Gajeel grinned at Natsu's declaration of love.

"Natsu must still be under Desiree's spell." Levy said.

Gajeel gave his signature laugh. "Even though, Desiree said her magic brings out the inner most feelings of a person. I'm sure this will cause quite a celebration back at the guild."

"Not just for Natsu, I assume." Pantherlily added, reminding both Gajeel and Levy of Levy's time under the same magic.

"Uhhh yeah." Levy said, awkwardly.

Gajeel ignored Pantherlily's words. He was sure to get the same treatment as Natsu.

**(Natsu, Gray and Happy)**

Gray and Happy were shocked at Natsu's declaration.

"Natsu must still be under Desiree's effect." Gray murmured.

"Aye" Happy agreed.

"I have to rescue Lucy! I have to tell her I love her!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Calm down, you idiot!" Gray said as Natsu continued to run.

"We have to catch up to him." Gray said to Happy.

"Not if I catch up to him first." Desiree said, running past Gray and Happy.

"Crap" Gray exclaimed as he too, began to run towards Natsu.

**(Natsu)**

*This part is all on Natsu's thoughts*

I can't stop thinking of Lucy. Is it because of that woman's magic? What's her name again? Renee? Marinee? Dresee? Argh! Who cares?! I have to find Lucy and tell her I love her! I have to keep running. I already have her scent. I just have to follow it. I wonder how Lucy will react.

*Imagine Spot*

"Lucy I love you!"

(Lucy gets all shocked and teary)

"Natsu…I…"

*End Imagine Spot*

I just heard someone call me Salamander. Must be Seseree. Anyway, I have to get to Lucy!

**(Gray and Happy)**

"We have to catch up!" Happy said.

"I have an idea." Gray smiled.

"Ice Make: Floor"

The entire cavern floor froze. Desiree and Natsu slipped. Gray slid effortlessly towards Natsu and grabbed his scarf.

"What are you doing, Gray?" Natsu angrily asked.

"This is much faster, flame brain." Gray snickered.

Desiree had a hard time getting up and catching up.

"Damn you, Ice Wizard. Now I can't play with Salamander anymore." Desiree pouted.

**(Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily)**

"Iron Dragon's Pole"

Gajeel's right arm turned into a metal pole and extended towards Rorkafella and Sev. Instead, it hit a boulder that blocked them from the attack.

"Gajeel, the big guy is using Telekinetic Magic. As long as he has something to move, he can move it." Levy said.

Gajeel just laughed. It's his kind of fight.

"Lily, take Levy and look for Erza and the others. I'll hold them off here."

"Gajeel!" Levy protested.

"Quit wasting time. Who knows what this dark guild will do to them." Gajeel said.

"Levy, we have to go." Pantherlily said, already in his battle form.

Levy just nodded in agreement. She was worried for Gajeel. It was always like this, since Tenrou Island. Levy looked back at Gajeel and saw him dodge Rorkafella's Solar attacks.

**(Levy and Pantherlily)**

Levy and Pantherlily continued on the path they took. They battled a few Snake Coven members but nothing they couldn't handle.

"How deep is this cave?" Lily asked, flying next to Levy.

"Who knows? I just hope we can find Lucy and the others soon." Levy replied.

They battled a few more Snake Coven members before hearing fighting ahead of them.

"Let's take a look." Levy said, rushing ahead to see the commotion.

They reached a large open area with several floors and paths leading inward. There were plenty of Snake Coven members surrounding two people. Levy stood behind the rock wall serving as the doorway and saw several people flying backward. She could hear the slashing of blades.

"Erza must be here." Levy muttered.

Levy looked at the battle and indeed saw Erza, wearing her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Wendy and Carla were beside her.

"Wendy, when I attack, head for the exit." Erza commanded.

"No mage can escape us!" A Snake Coven wizard said.

"Blumenblatt"

Several mages were hit and gave Wendy and Carla the distraction they needed to head for the exits.

"Grab the little mage!" a Snake Coven wizard shouted, pointing at Wendy.

"Sky Dragon's Roar"

A gust of wind blew out from Wendy's mouth, sending several mages away. Using Wendy's attack, Erza and Wendy headed out for the exit, finding Levy and Pantherlily.

"Levy" Erza said, surprised to see her here.

"Lily?" Wendy added.

"Are you both alright? Where's Lucy?" Levy asked.

"We're fine, although it took us longer than expected to escape. They took Lucy elsewhere. Their master said they have something in store for us because we meddled in their affairs." Erza said.

"Then we have no time to lose. We have to find Lucy." Levy said, rushing back towards Gajeel.

Erza, Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily followed her.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"We were on our way back from a mission when Gajeel heard Natsu scream Gray's name. He insisted we find out why." Levy replied.

"Gray? Did something happen to Gray?" Erza wondered.

"No, Natsu was under a spell. A Snake Coven mage named Desiree. She can probe your mind and amplify even the deepest of emotions. She was able to bring out the deepest of fear within Natsu." Levy explained.

"She was also able to bring out the feeling of love to Natsu and…" Lily added before being grabbed by Levy, who squeezed him tightly.

Levy was red and it amused Wendy and Carla.

"So, this woman played with the feelings of Natsu." Erza murmured.

"No wonder I heard Natsu scream he loves Lucy." Wendy said, smiling at Erza.

Erza was dumbfounded. She stopped running upon hearing Wendy's words.

"H…He lo…loves Lu..Lucy?" Erza asked, stuttering at every word.

"I heard it echo throughout the cave. I guess at I heard it more clearly because of my dragon slayer senses." Wendy said.

Erza was in shock. She didn't know Natsu had those feelings for Lucy.

"We'll have to deal with that later, right now we have to help Gajeel." Levy said, still holding Lily.

Then, a bright light appeared in front of Levy and Gajeel flew towards her, knocking them down. It set Lily free and he entered his Battle form and drew out his Musica blade. Erza requipped her Black Wing Armor and Wendy looked on. Amidst the smoke, a small ball of light shone. It showed the battle weary faces of Sev and Rorkafella.

"That Iron Dragon was a hassle." Rorkafella exclaimed, already out of breath.

"I'm not done with you bastards yet." Gajeel said, getting up.

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs"

Gajeel pressed the attack. It hit both Sev and Rorkafella for a while before Sev paved the logs to hit the walls.

"Everyone! Attack!" Gajeel ordered.

"Requip"

Erza requipped into her Lightning Empress Armor. Her spear charged with lightning and directed it towards the Snake Coven mages.

"Solid Script: Fire"

"Sky Dragon's Roar"

"Crap" Rorkafella exclaimed.

"Solar"

But it was too late, both Sev and Rorkafella were knocked out.

Pantherlily reverted back to his Exceed form and helped Gajeel stand up.

"We have to help Salamander and Gray. Desiree's still following them." Gajeel said.

**(Natsu, Gray and Happy)**

The ice disappeared and they were running again. Gray could hear Desiree's laugh from afar.

"She's not one to give up so easily." Happy said.

"We just have to reach Lucy." Natsu said.

"There, the exit!" Gray pointed at the wide opening at the end of the path.

Inside was a large chamber. It was several stories deep. There were elevators and stairs leading downwards. They could see hundreds of mages below. There were some equipment and several other entrances leading to who knows where.

"Shit. Where do we head next?" Gray exclaimed.

"There you are. I finally caught you Fairies!" Desiree said, her eyes focused on Natsu and Gray.

Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Such determination and power, it's a pity you have to face me before you reach Lucy." Desiree teased.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu angrily asked. His fists were lit and he was emitting extreme levels of magic power, causing the mages below to take notice.

"If it were that simple." Desiree said, swishing her finger.

"Crap" Gray said, closing his eyes.

Gray opened his eyes and saw Natsu jump.

"Natsu?!" Happy exclaimed, surprised at his actions.

"Wha?!" Desiree seemed surprised as well.

"Ice Make: Cannon"

Gray fired his cannon at point blank range, causing Desiree to fly back and slam to the walls. Gray then grabbed her by the shoulders. Gray formed an ice sword and held it across her neck.

"What the hell did you do to Natsu? Answer me!" Gray ordered.

"I wasn't using it on Salamander. I was using it on you! I was surprised he jumped and broke my connection with you!" Desiree answered, fearing for her life.

"That idiot" Gray murmured. "Where are you going?"

**(Natsu)**

I heard Lucy scream. She's in trouble. I have to rescue Lucy.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Serpentine**

**Summary: **A new dark guild is on the rise. Deciding to act quickly, The Council sent requests to cripple the rising threat before it can gain any strength. Fairy Tail sent Team Natsu to assist the council's request and soon face an unexpected enemy that could very well destroy the very foundations of the guild.

**Previously: **Surprised by the appearance of Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily, the remaining members of Team Natsu were planning to rescue their captured teammates when Viper arrived and attacked. The ensuing battle caused Fairy Tail to split, taking Viper with them. After reuniting with Erza, Wendy and Carla, Gajeel distracted Sev and Rorkafella before Erza finished them. Gray, Natsu and Happy were finding trouble defeating Desiree but were able to after a bold move by Natsu. Now, Natsu aims to rescue Lucy but from who?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, so my story is purely narrative and kinda short on details but I'll get to that soon. (Thanks for the review. It helped me re-organize my notes.) So fair warning, the next chapters will probably be taking a while to post as I will be a bit busy but not to worry, I'll try to update ASAP. :D I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Fairy War: Act I**

**Chapter 3: Anaconda**

**(Natsu)**

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn"

Wrapped in flames, Natsu head butted a mage , giving out a huge shockwave sending several mages and equipment flying away from Natsu. A fallen mages look at Natsu and saw him burning.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu roared, frightening every mage on the floor.

Several mages stepped up and jumped towards Natsu.

"This is for our guild!"

"This is for our equipment!"

"This is for my lunch!"

Natsu jumped up, lighting his fists ablaze.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Slash"

Natsu relentlessly attacked the mages surrounding him and destroyed all of their equipment. Some mages ran away, fearing for their lives while others bravely fought. Amidst the carnage, Natsu kept asking over and over again.

"She's…right…over…there…" a frightened mage said, pointing at an entrance just a floor above them, before fainting.

Natsu sped towards the entrance, hoping to reach Lucy.

**(Gray and Happy)**

Gray inched his ice sword towards Desiree's neck.

"Tell me, where is Lucy and the others?" Gray demanded.

Desiree laughed and Gray closed the gap between his sword and her neck.

"Don't you feel it, Gray Fullbuster. That anger. That feeling of jealousy." Desiree said.

"Jealousy? Gray?!" Happy was shocked.

Desiree laughed further angering Gray.

"SHUT UP!"

Gray raised his ice sword, closed his eyes and sent it down.

"GRAY!"

Gray opened his eyes and saw his attack blocked by another sword. He looked at his right and saw Erza, Levy, Gajeel , Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily.

"Erza" Gray murmured.

"Gray, killing is not our way." Erza said, shattering Gray's ice sword.

Desiree chuckled before Erza hit her with the hilt of her sword, knocking her out. Gray looked down, realizing what Desiree did to her. He was angry at himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. But it wasn't his fault.

"Happy, where's Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"He jumped." Happy replied.

Wendy, Levy, Carla and Pantherlily looked down where Natsu jumped and saw it was a chamber similar to where Wendy, Erza and Carla were held but it had more entrances per floor. They were at the top and saw that on the bottom floor, it was entirely destroyed.

"Natsu did that?" Levy said, entirely not surprised.

"Aye" Happy said. "He kept on shouting, 'Where's Lucy'" mimicking Natsu.

Levy smiled. She completely understood Desiree's powers.

"Let's go after him. Lucy must not be far behind." Erza said, jumping down.

Gajeel and Pantherlily followed. Gray stood up and breathed heavily.

"Better catch up with that flame idiot."

"Ice Make: Slide"

Gray, Wendy and Levy slid down while Carla and Happy flew behind them.

**(Natsu)**

Natsu kept running onwards. He could hear Lucy's screams and cries of help. It only angered him more. The path had various doors but thanks to his enhanced senses, he could perfectly hear where Lucy's cries are coming from. The path was long and illuminated by torches. It was wide enough for at least three people walking side by side.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted, hoping his voice would reach Lucy.

Natsu ran faster, hearing's Lucy's voice getting louder until he stopped. He looked at the wall to his left and waited. He placed his ear at the wall and listened, waiting for her voice.

"NATSU!"

Rage filled Natsu's mind upon hearing her distressed voice. He gritted his teeth and punched the wall with his flaming fists. Nothing happened. He punched again, and still nothing happened. Natsu continued to repeatedly punch the wall to no avail. His hands became badly bruised and wounded. He fell to his knees in defeat.

"Crying, I did not expect the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail to shed tears." A man said.

Natsu looked to his right and saw a large man approaching. His face was covered by a black mask, only covering his eyes. His hair was coarse, as if it was a wig and was bright red. His attire consisted of a right shoulder pauldron resembling a snake's open mouth strapped to his waist, plated armor from the waist down, and a gauntlet on his left arm. His face was rigid.

"You are Salamander, am I correct?" the man asked.

Natsu ignored the man, intent of finding a way to save Lucy.

"It seems Desiree's magic have a lasting effect on dragon slayers." The man sneered.

Natsu's eyes widened upon hearing Desiree's name. He was furious. He suddenly threw his fist at the man but the man was able to grab Natsu's fist and send him crashing to the ground.

"Pathetic" the man commented.

He let go of Natsu's hand and followed with a fist to Natsu's head. He then grabbed Natsu's head, lifted him up and sent him to the wall on his left but Natsu was able to push with his arms and legs. Natsu smirked.

"Getting cocky already, boy?" the man growled.

Natsu flipped and got loose of the man's grip and used his Fire Dragon's Fist on the man's abdomen. The man absorbed the contact like it was nothing. Natsu followed with a Fire Dragon's Talons on the man's legs and it kinda worked, bringing him to one knee.

"Not bad, boy."

"I was just getting started." Natsu replied.

**(Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily and Happy)**

They reached the bottom of the chamber and hear several mages groaning. Erza grabbed the nearest mage by the collar of his shirt.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked.

The mage was terrified.

"N..Natsu? T…The f…fire mage? He went that way! Please, leave me alone!" the mage cried.

Erza dropped the mage and headed to the second floor, where the mage pointed. She observed the entrance and heard Natsu shout Lucy's name.

"He's over here." Erza said, ordering the others to follow her

They immediately followed the path. They stopped and checked every door they encountered and battle a few mages, much to their chargin.

"I hope Natsu found Lucy." Happy said, flying above Gajeel.

"I hope so too." Wendy added, after using her Arms spell on Erza.

Erza knocked out the mage she was battling. She looked back at everyone and saw the others still fighting. Then they heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Levy asked.

"I hear Salamander's in a fight. A tough one." Gajeel stated.

"We better hurry then." Erza said, speeding on using her Black Wing Armor.

Gray followed Erza immediately. The Exceeds and Wendy followed next. Gajeel and Levy followed last after Gajeel finished the last two mages. Gajeel then slowed down, prompting Levy to slow down as well.

"Is something wrong, Gajeel?" Levy wondered.

"Behind us" Gajeel answered.

Gajeel and Levy looked back and saw a single mage walking towards them.

"Mys, mys" He hissed.

Gajeel and Levy prepared for an attack but the man stopped. Soon two mages appeared behind him, a muscular man, wearing purple pants and another one wearing a blue coat covering his entire body.

"Who are you freaks?" Gajeel insulted.

"Thes sames guys whos tooks yours females fairiess." Savu said.

"Where's Lucy?" Levy asked.

"She'ss, let'ss says unders observationss." Savu hissed.

Savu's answer sparked more questions for the Solid Script Mage.

"_Lucy, I hope you're alright._" Levy thought.

The muscular man transformed his lower body into that of a serpent and slithered towards Gajeel and Levy.

"Iron Dragon's Sword"

Gajeel's right arm transformed into a sword and the blades began to rotate. He swung to his left and managed to hit the snakeman mage. Gajeel followed with a swing to the right but the mage evaded, which Gajeel suddenly followed with a Iron Dragon's Pole from his foot, sending snakeman mage back.

"Solid Script: Fire"

Flame erupted in front of Levy and gushed towards the direction of Savu and the other mage. The other mage spit out green slime and effectively neutralized Levy's fire.

"Eeeeeeew" Levy commented, disgusted at the mage's magic.

Levy then noticed something. Savu disappeared. The snakeman mage was still recovering after Gajeel's attack and the other mage just waited.

"I'ms rights heres." Savu taunted before attacking Levy from behind.

"Levy!" Gajeel exclaimed.

Gajeel tried to head to Levy but his foot was stuck. He looked down and saw the green slime.

"What the hell?" Gajeel said as he tried pulling his foot off the slime.

Another slime hit Gajeel, sticking his hands to his legs. This infuriated the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Not so tough now without your arms." The snakemage taunted.

"Iron Dragon's Roar"

Gajeel's breath attack hit both mages and sent them back. Gajeel smirked and tried to break free of his situation.

"You holding there, Levy?" Gajeel asked.

Levy slowly stood up and anticipated another attack.

**(Natsu)**

Natsu endured another powerful punch from the large stranger. His fists collided with Natsu's arms, crossed in front of his face. Natsu was sent several steps back.

"Still hanging with me boy?" the man said.

Natsu tugged his scarf and stretched out his right arm. He opened his palms and taunted the man to bring it on.

"I'm just getting fired up."

The man smiled at Natsu and bellowed a loud laugh. He began to breathe heavily.

"Already tired, old man?" Natsu taunted.

Natsu felt the man's magic power rise up, exponentially. The man raised his hands, palms up and then pushed forward towards Natsu. Natsu was lightly pushed back and was falling very slowly.

"What the?" Natsu wondered, his face showing bewilderment and confusion. "I can't move."

The man then pulled his hands back, palms facing him and then pushed down. Natsu looked on as lightning suddenly surrounded his body.

"Lightning?!" Natsu said, surprised.

The man separated his hand and outstretched them to his sides.

"Kajura Paralysis"

Natsu was intensely electrified. He tried to eat the lightning but he was paralyzed. Natsu endured the shock.

"I know all about you and your second element, Salamander." The man boasted.

The shock subsided but Natsu was still paralyzed. The man lunged towards Natsu and gave him an uppercut, followed by an elbow to the midsection. It sent Natsu flying back. Natsu crashed on a running Erza.

"Natsu?!" A surprised Erza said.

"Where have you been Pinky?" Gray joked.

Natsu was unable to answer as Erza pushed Natsu off her and she stood up.

"Ummm…Everyone…Look there…" Wendy said, looking at the large man.

Everyone looked at the direction where Natsu came from and saw the large man.

"More Faries, I presume?" the man said.

"Who are you?" Erza said, pointing her sword at his head.

"I am Anaconda, master of Snake Coven. I assume you are the mages the Council sent to destroy us? How unlucky of you."

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asked.

"You are at the mercy of the one of the Wizard Anti-Saints." Anaconda said, sneering.

"Wizard Anti-Saint?" A confused Gray asked.

"So, the high and mighty council didn't explain it to you?" Anaconda laughed. "Allow me to demonstrate the power of the one they call the Snake Lord, Wizard Anti-Saint."

"Wizard Anti-Saint or not, we will defeat you." Gray boasted, cracking his knuckles.

Anaconda smiled. He looked at Natsu before looking at Erza.

"Let's play then." Anaconda said.

**(Gajeel and Levy)**

Levy was having trouble dealing with Savu. His magic allowed him to blend with the surroundings, like some animals do. She had been hit from all sides and Gajeel was too busy trying to free himself.

"Faces its. Yous mages ares nothings compareds tos uss." Savu said.

Levy thought of a brilliant plan.

"Gajeel! Use your breath attack on me!"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Trust me." Levy said with a smile.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

Gajeel's breath attack filled the entire cavern passageway. Gajeel stopped and saw Levy, completely unharmed and the words Guard in front of her while Savu was a few meters behind her. Levy ran towards Gajeel and began studying how to get the slime off.

"Not bad" Gajeel commented.

"Solid Script: Freeze"

The slime holding Gajeel's arms froze and he was able to break it. Levy did the same to Gajeel's foot and he broke it. Gajeel, then patted Levy on the head, much to her irritation.

"Gajeel!" Levy said, removing Gajeel's hand away.

Gajeel laughed which just irritated Levy further. Gajeel looked behind and saw that all of the Snake Coven mages were taken care of.

"C'mon. We have to catch with the others if you want to meet up with Bunny Girl." Gajeel said, already heading towards Erza and the others.

Levy nodded in agreement and ran towards Gajeel , catching up with him as they walked onwards, unwary of the situation ahead.

**(Erza, Gray, Wendy, Natsu, Happy, Carla and Pantherlily)**

While Wendy, Carla and Happy were tending to Natsu's wounds, Erza, Gray and Pantherlily fought Anaconda. Pantherlily charged towards Anaconda but Anaconda was able to jump and kick Pantherlily down. Gray followed with Ice Make: Freeze Lancer but Anaconda shattered the ice with ease. Erza requipped her Purgatory Armor and charged towards Anaconda.

"Is this the best Fairy Tail can do?" Anaconda mocked, dodging every slash Erza gave her.

Erza requipped to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoned swords, all pointing towards Anaconda. Anaconda looked amused.

Erza roared and charged head on. Wendy followed Erza while Gray and Natsu stayed back.

"Ice Make: Cannon"

"Sky Dragon's Wing Slash"

"Blumenblatt"

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame"

All their attacks simultaneously hit Anaconda. The cave was filled with smoke, obscuring the vision of everyone. Erza stood in front of everyone, Wendy was beside her and Natsu and Gray approached them. Happy, Carla and Pantherlily stayed back.

"Did we win?" Happy asked.

"Erza!" Levy shouted, running alongside Gajeel towards the group.

"Where have you been?" Pantherlily asked, finally noticing that they were missing a while ago.

"Maybe they continued what they started earlier." Happy teased, making Pantherlily turn red in embarrassment.

Levy kicked Happy out of anger while Gajeel just looked away.

"FOOLS!"

The smoke suddenly cleared and saw Anaconda, barely bruised. He was releasing a massive amount of magic power. Anaconda looked at the Fairy Tail mages. Each one was surprised but prepared to fight, nonetheless. Anaconda then stepped forward, his steps creating craters. Everyone prepared to fight. Anaconda summoned a purple magic circle underneath them.

"Let the venom course through your veins. Let the pain slither on." Anaconda chanted.

"We have to stop him!" Erza said, ordering everyone to attack Anaconda.

The magic circle glowed even brighter.

"Hydra Spectra"

Large, dark hydra heads surrounded the members of Fairy Tail and began to phase through them, rapidly. They were unable to attack nor defend themselves from a blitz like approach. Each hydra head that phased through them sapped them of their energy and in a few seconds, each on fell to the ground. The first to fall were the Exceeds, followed by Levy and Wendy, Gray and Erza and finally Natsu. As Natsu's eyes slowly closed, he saw the hydra heads descend back to the ground as Anaconda slowly approached them. He could faintly hear Anaconda's words as he began to drift away.

"Take the Celestial Spirit mage to Magnolia. We have to meet up with the others."

**To be continued**

* * *

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome and very very helpful :D**


End file.
